The Big Four: The Rise of the Darkness
by RobotToxic
Summary: Pitch rises once again, but is not alone. With the threat of a new, powerful darkness rising, the Guardians must find and gather the Guardian of Spring, the Guardian of Summer, the Guardian of Autumn, and the Guardian of Winter before Pitch and his new allies conquer the world. Based on the Tumblr phenomenon "Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons".
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this fanfic, I'd like to thank my inspiration for making this in the first place. On YouTube, there is a video called, "The Big Four- The Movie" by: acoupleanutcases. If it weren't for this video, I'd never hear about "The Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons" so when you got the time, look it up! ^-^**

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works and Walt Disney Studios.

* * *

North was busy creating a new ice-train. Christmas was still a few months away, but then again he has to deliver millions of toys to billions of kids. Everything was going just right until, bang! His office door slammed open, making his new creation crumble in his hands. "Ack! My train!" North turned around to see one of his yeti workers, "Ah, my friend. What is the matter?" The yeti burst out a line of frantic grunts and groans. North knit his eyebrows, "The Globe?" He walked past the yeti and to the Globe. The Globe keeps record of children of the world that still Believed, bad or good or naughty or nice. The Guardian of Wonder let out a hardy laugh and said to his worried toy-maker, "It is fine! Nothing is wrong with the Globe. Everything is in order, sure a few lights went out but that happens every day. Some stop Believing as more Believers come." As he walked away, the yeti huffed and looked at the Globe again, its eyes widened at what it saw form on the globe. Quickly, the yeti ran back to North and grunted and growled in a panicked manner. "I've already told you, there is nothing wrong—" North's eyes widened with shock as he turned. Black sand formed around the golden Globe, swallowing it whole. A crooked laugh filled the air, making the yetis stop and look up from their hard work.

A sly voice filled the stagnate, fearful air, "The Darkness is rising again..." it was followed by another crooked laugh. The laugh echoed off of the workshop's walls. Out of the cloud of black sand came out a slim figure, also made out of the same black sand.

North drew out his dual battle swords. "Pitch!" he spat. "What are you doing here?"

Pitch just chuckled for an answer, enjoying North's confusion. North raised an eyebrow when three more figures appeared beside Pitch. One of them had the shape of an adult woman; the other two weren't human at all. One was a towering bear-shaped monster and the other was a large, bulky dragon-like figure. The black sand burst, made whisked into the wind and out the window. In the matter of seconds, the cloud of sand disappeared as fast as it came.

North growled and put his swords away. He walked over to the Globe's control panel, he gazed the circular lever and sighed. He grabbed the lever's handle and with a twist of his wrist, he pounded it back down. The Summoning of the Guardians has begun.

* * *

The last to arrive was Jack. He was always late. North was just about to send Bunnymund and a couple of his yetis to get the Guardian of Fun, but just as he opened his mouth, a cold wind gusted through the workshop, making Bunnymund ruffle up his fur and Tooth to rub her arms. Jack flew out of one of the windows and gracefully landed on the wooden floor. He stuck one of his hands in his sweatshirt's pocket and leaned against his shepherd's crook-shaped staff. " 'Sup?"

"You're late." Bunnymund told the teenaged Guardian. He growled when Jack just shrugged, then let out a frustrated sigh. He asked North, "What's going on, mate?"

"Pitch has returned…" North said solemnly. The Guardians eyes widened as he continued, "But he's not the only one. When he appeared in the shop, three more appeared with him."

"Who?" Tooth asked with fear in her voice.

North shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue, but from the images I saw created with Pitch's black sand, it doesn't look good. It'll be very difficult to defeat him this time, he has help."

Sandy had a question mark made out of gold sand pop on the top his head. Then a shape of the Moon appeared.

"No, Sandy. I haven't asked him yet." North stroked his beard. "But they _felt _familiar…like I've dealt with them before."

"What'd they look like, mate?"

"Well, one of them looked like a woman but since she was made of his black sand, I couldn't get details. The other two, I couldn't believe it. They looked like animals, like a bear and a giant dragon. Each one of them had a certain vibe coming off of them: Pride, Intimidation, Deceit."

Jack scratched the back of his head. "That doesn't make any sense…why would Pitch alliance with others?"

Sandy looked as if he was in deep thought. Then he snapped his fingers, he turned to North. With his Dream Sand, he formed a flower above his head, frantically, the images turned into a sun, then a leaf, then a snowflake.

Tooth gasped. "Were those…?"

"Sandy, it's not possible. We don't even know where the other three are." Bunnymund argued. "I don't even think they're in existence anymore."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms, he hated to be the last to know anything.

North turned to Jack and explained, "There are four. The Guardian of Spring, protector of Creativity. The Guardian of Winter, protector of fun. The Guardian of Summer, protector of Courage. And the Guardian of Autumn, protector of Change. It is said that when together, it will create a power like no other. However, it's just a legend among Guardians. "

"But Jack fits the description of the Guardian of Winter, protector of Fun! He's the Guardian of Fun!" Tooth added.

"That is true, but we don't know who or where the other three are." North argued. This sparked an argument among the Guardians. Sandy sighed then the moon in the window in the ceiling caught his eye, it was glowing brightly. Sandy floated around the bickering Guardians, trying to get their attention but no matter how many sighs he made above his head, the Guardians failed to notice him. He landed on the ground and an elf just happened to walk past him. Sandy grabbed the elf and shook it, making the bell on its hat jingle. The Guardians stopped and turned to Sandy, who made an arrow point at the moon. North grinned, "Why didn't you just say so Sandy?" Sandy face palmed. North asked the moon, "What do you need to tell us, my friend?" The moon's light shined down and crawled onto the wooden floor, stopping at the Mark of Guardians sigil pattern on the wood floor. The sigil opened and a pedestal rose up.

"Of course, Man in the Moon surely knows who the other three are!" Tooth said excitedly, the Guardians surrounded the pedestal.

"Alright, old friend. Show us the other three." Out of the pedestal came blue light and it formed into a figure. The first looked like a teenaged girl with extremely long hair and big eyes, the blue light didn't show any more details except a flower above the girl's head and a tower behind her. It transitioned into another girl with very frizzy, wild hair, above her head appeared a sun and what looked to be a Stone Hedge behind her. The image turned into a boy that made Jack look chubby with mop of hair on top of his head, above his head appeared a leaf and behind the boy was a Viking-style village home. The last image was an image of Jack Frost; a snowflake appeared above his head. The light disappeared and the pedestal sank back into the floor, closing its entrance. North nodded and said to the Guardians, "I'll be back soon. I'm going to gather the three seasons. Get ready, the Big Four will finally be in existence."

* * *

Ha-ha! I've finally created a "Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons" fanfic! I'm still not quite sure of continuing so...meh. I suck at describing stuff! DX I hope you've enjoyed this...slow first chapter! ^-^

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfic, then bless _you._ Peace off. BOOP!


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works and Walt Disney Studios.

* * *

North made out of his magic portal with his sleigh. He looked over his sleigh's ledge to see large rock pit down far below him. Squinting, he could see a blue-purple topped stone tower covered in ivy and moss. It looked just like the tower in the image back at the workshop. North snapped his reindeers' reins and pulled back, making his sleigh descend to the ground below. Suddenly, thunder boomed overhead and storm clouds quickly rolled in. On the horizon, a black cloud slithered towards the tower; Black Sand. North bit his bottom lip and snapped the reins again, making the reindeer go faster. He finally made it to the tower's window and pushed the heavy wood shutters open. North jumped out of his sleigh and into the tower, he signaled his reindeer to circle the tower. The reindeer took off in a heartbeat. As North turned around, a flash of dark grey flashed in the corner of his eye. He drew out his swords and blocked the object; he raised his eyebrows when the object clattered onto the ground, a cast-iron frying pan. North kneeled down and picked up the frying pan and examined it carefully, he set it back down and kicked it into the shadows where it came from. North put his dual swords away and slowly raised his hands. "I'm not here to hurt you. All I want is to talk." His voice echoed off of the stone walls.

His eyes darted to the side at movement in the shadows, out of the shadows came out a girl. She seemed to be eighteen and had large green eyes and had some freckles go across her face. She had blonde hair, which dragged on the floor behind her and most of it still hid in the shadows, and oddly brown eyebrows. She was wearing a dress that had purple theme, with a pink accent. The dress itself consisted of a corset top, lavender in color and laced with a pink ribbon. The skirt is darker shade of purple, but still bright and decorated with swirl designs, in pink, dark purple and white. She also had a white petticoat underneath. Her sleeves, at the top, are puffed and striped, pink and lavender, and the rest, is a pale, baby pink, with white lace at the end. She was barefoot and had a frying pan clutched in her hands. "Who are you?" the girl asked sternly. "And how did you find me?"

"My name is North. We need your help."

The girl knit her eyebrows and raised her frying pan. "_We_? Who else knows of my location, _North_?"

"I assure you that I'm the only one that knows of your location…what's your name?" North asked gently.

The girl thought for a second before she answered, "…Rapunzel. My name is Rapunzel." She started to circled around North with her frying pan pointed at him, "So, what do you want with my hair?"

North raised an eyebrow at the question, "What?"

"Sell it?" Rapunzel pressed.

"No. I'm not here for your…_hair. _I'm here to ask for your help, Rapunzel." North told her.

"Y—wait, you need my help? With what?" Rapunzel asked, she lowered her frying pan. She jumped with a surprised yelp when thunder boomed over the tower's roof. "What was that?"

North waved her off. "I have no time to explain, Rapunzel. You must come with me." He pulled out one of his snow globes from under his black fur coat.

Rapunzel's eyes widened at North's words and stepped back from him. "Go? As in, get out of my tower? I don't think so. Mother told me to stay here."

"I'm sorry but you have to leave before the darkness reaches your tower." He threw his snow globe at the wall and it shattered to open a portal.

"What's _that?!_" Rapunzel exclaimed. She let out a started yelp when North pushed her through, the portal closed as soon as she entered.

North hurried to the tower's window and stuck the tips of his index finger and thumb in his mouth and let out a high-pitched whistle, his reindeer appeared and North jumped into his sleigh. The outside was almost pitch-black. He threw a snow globe in front of his team and it opened a portal. He snapped the reins. "Yaw!" The reindeer rushed into the portal. Just as they entered, Rapunzel's tower shook and started to crumble, it toppled over and disappeared into a black abyss.

* * *

Wow. This story has gotten very popular very fast! Come here and give me a hug! GROUP HUG! (Hugs the readers) Oh, and forgot to mention to you guys that I have dyslexia so sorry if there is a sentence in the story that makes no sense! DX

Something weird happened when I uploaded the first chapter of "The Big Four: The Rise of the Darkness." Here's the thing. In my state, we weren't suppose to get any more frost. But, when I went out to the car (we left it out cuz it wasn't suppose to frost that night/morning) to go to school...frost covered it. A good 1/20 layer of frost in fact. It was on the car, the grass, on the house, on the deck...EVERYWHERE. Frost EVERYWHERE. And the frost was supposed to stop according to weather forecast I saw! So...was it a coincidence that it just HAPPENED to frost after I published "The Big Four: The Rise of the Darkness" or was it a sign?

...I've officially gone crazy. And I mean it this time.

Alright, I need some help. I think I got Merida and Hiccup's seasons wrong. I have them as Hiccup as the Guardian of Summer and Merida as the Guardian of Autumn. I looked at deviantART and saw them flipped in most but some had them at the default setting I have in this setting. Do you know the true seasons for them? If you do, please tell me! I don't want do anything wrong in this story! DX

Also, I have an explanation of why I have this story set on Jackunzel and Mericcup. Just let me explain and I hope you guys understand:

Jackunzel: They both are barefoot and need to believe in themselves and fight for what they are meant to be.

Mericcup: They both have family problems and need to trust themselves and make a change for peace.

I rest my case. X3

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!

**This chapter is dedicated to my kitten Thor who had to be put down today. (3/17/13) Miss ya bud.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

* * *

North came out of yet of another portal and made his team land on the green grass below. All he could see was forest and around him was a circle of huge menhirs that somewhat reminded him of Stone Hinge. He heard hoof-beats behind him. He turned around to see a large black and white Clydesdale horse. The horse skidded to a stop and threw off its rider as it got close to the menhirs. The rider landed right in front of North's feet with a hard and solid thud. It was a girl with long, wild, curly, fiery red hair wearing a dark green traditional dress, made of cotton, with stylish slits. Slung on her back was a brown long bow and had arrows in a brown leather holster around her waist. She cried at her horse forcefully, "Angus…!" Her horse, Angus, whined and got on his hind legs as if it was telling the girl to turn around. The girl froze and slowly looked over her shoulder at North; her light blue eyes widened and shot up to her feet. "Who are you?" Her voice was thick with a Scottish accent.

"I'm North, and you are?"

The girl raised an eyebrow at North's accent then answered slowly, "I am Merida of the clan DunBroch." Merida motioned Angus to join her which he did, she motioned her hand at North's team. "What are those? I've never seen them before…I've never seen you before, either."

"Ah, those are reindeer. They help me travel."

"Then why are you here, North? You're out of me Kingdom's borders."

North answered as he put his fists on his hips, "You were chosen!"

Merida raised her eyebrow again. "Chosen?" Then her eyes lightened up. "Have you come to change me fate?"

North shrugged his shoulders. "You could say that, yes. You have to come with me to do so, Merida."

Merida gripped onto Angus' reins. "Can I bring Angus? Where are we going?" She and North jumped when lightning crashed overhead.

"Oh no…" North dug into his coat pocket as he told Merida, "Merida, we must leave before the darkness takes both you and your horse along with the land."

"Darkness?" Merida repeated. A horse whined in the distance, Merida quickly pulled off her bow and drew an arrow. She pulled it as her eyes darted from side to side. "Did anyone else come with you?"

"No, I came alone." North corrected. Suddenly, a Nightmare Mare appeared in front of them.

"What is that thing?!" Merida exclaimed. The Nightmare Mare slowly galloped towards Merida and North. Merida pulled her arrow back. "Get back!" Merida growled at the Nightmare Mare.

She let out a yelp of surprise when North grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up on Angus. He threw a snow globe in front of Angus and a magic portal burst open. Angus let out a frightened neigh and got on his hind legs as he backed up. North smacked Angus' rump. "Yaw!" Angus rushed into the portal with Merida mounted on top of him, clinging on to dear life. North returned his attention to the Nightmare Mare and his eyes widened when more appeared from a tornado of Black Sand that started to form around the menhirs. North wielded his dual swords and sliced the Nightmare in half and rushed to his sleigh as he chopped down more Nightmares. He hopped on his sleigh and grabbed the reins with one hand as he defended himself and the sleigh with the other. North snapped his reindeers' reins and yelled, "Yaw!" The team of reindeer shot off of the ground and rocketed into the sky, out of the tornado of Black Sand. North threw a snow globe in front of his team and opened a portal. As he entered, he looked at the kingdom below, all there was left was a dark, empty black void of crackling Black Sand.

* * *

Yet another chapter has been posted! :D Now, I'm going to explain something real quick so I don't confuse anybody. Now, all of the movies are set to a certain point in the movies. For Rise of the Guardians is after the events of the movie. For Tangled is before Rapunzel met Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (In fact it takes place after the first song in the movie before we met Mother Gothel and Rapunzel talks about the lanterns and wanting to go to them). For Brave is right after Merida's fight with her mother and ruins the tapestry but I let her keep her bow and arrows and her green outfit she wore at the beginning of the movie before she met the suitors. For How to Train Your Dragon its after Hiccup receives his Viking helmet from his dad and his dad leaves him. But you'll have to stick around to figure out where he's going to be!

Oh, and thank you for telling me the right seasons for Hiccup and Merida! And also for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I hope you liked this...short chapter!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!


	4. Chapter 4

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

* * *

North made out of his final portal. He let out a relieved sigh when he looked at the environment down below; no Black Sand appeared…yet. All there was left now was the boy that represented autumn. North groaned when he realized that the lush pine forest below that was only lit by the full moon was too dense for his team to land. That's when he spotted a cove. Grinning and letting out a hardy laugh, he took his team down below. His sleigh creaked to a halt and smoothly landed on the shore of small pound centering the cove; he climbed out and examined the rock face that completely surrounded him. "Hm…about a story and a half tall. Nothing I can't handle." North chuckled to himself, he patted his leader reindeer and walked towards the rock face.

As North tried to find a sturdy enough rock to grip to, his team starred to stomp their hooves and their bells jingled, as if they were jumping around. "What is big deal?" He asked as he turned around, he gulped and his eyes widened from what he saw at the other side of the cove's pond. A giant ebony-colored dragon with large emerald green eyes, it appearance somewhat reminded of North of a panther. It slowly made its way to North's reindeer and North. Was it one of Pitch's Nightmares? North made his way in front of his team and wielded his dual swords. The dragon's pupils shrank into narrow slits and its mouth drew back into a snarl at the sight of the swords, and got on its hind legs. It stomped heavily back on the ground and roar at North fiercely, making the reindeer jump and back away from the dragon. North raised his swords and let out a battle cry, he charged at the dragon.

"Stop, please! Wait!" A young voice yelped behind North just as his swords made their way to the dragon's neck, making him stop and turn around. Behind him was a young teenaged boy with a mop of dark brown hair and forest green eyes. On top of his head rested a Viking helmet, matching his Viking-like attire. The boy went around North and stepped in front of the dragon, he held out his arms straight out protectively. "Don't hurt Toothless!"

North instantly recognized the boy and put his swords away quickly. Warmly, he greeted the boy, "There he is!"

The boy gave North a confused look. "Uh…have we met…?"

"Nah. I'm North. I'm sorry that I almost attacked your dragon, got too close to my reindeer." North laughed. Then he returned the question, "And who are you, son?"

"H-Hiccup…Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third…" Hiccup stuttered. "You said that you found me…?"

"Yes, yes I have found you! You see Hiccup, we need your help…and from my past experiences from doing this, we have to leave before the darkness comes to take you and your dragon along with this land." North answered as he dug into his coat's inside pocket to find a snow globe.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Darkness?" he repeated, he received a nod from North. Hiccup let out a stressed puff and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, gods…I-I have to go back to the village! My Father—" He was cut off by a dark, metallic neigh.

North eyes narrowed when the moon's pale light disappeared behind a black cloud. The only lighting in the cove was the lightning bolts spreading across the sky; they were very closely followed by an ear-popping boom. Out of the darkness slowly came blank yellow eyes, lightning flashed. Nightmare Mares. And a whole lot of them. North turned to Hiccup and commanded, "Get on your dragon, Hiccup!" Hiccup didn't even hesitate and mounted himself onto Toothless. That was when North saw the saddle and make-shift tail fin on the ebony dragon; he noted that he couldn't even see the dragon until lightning flashed. North finally found his way to his sleigh and threw a snow globe, making it open a portal.

Hiccup let out a startled yelp. "What is that?!"

"Go through, Hiccup! I'll meet you on the other side!" North urged Hiccup.

Hiccup thought for a moment then nodded. "Let's go, Toothless!" Toothless let a small huff as he agreed and semi-flew into the portal. North quickly followed them. Hiccup's home was now nothing but a black void, just like Rapunzel's and Merida's.

* * *

I know that it's a bit early but...HAPPY EASTER! =^-^= I'm going to go on an Easter Egg Hunt~! I hope Bunnymund will hide them well! Have a great Easter, everyone!

Bunnymund: Don't worry, mate. I will.

Me: When did you get here?!

Jack: He just got here...but _I've_ been looking over your shoulder the whole time! :D

Me: Okay, that's a little creepy, Jack...

Jack: I'm just making sure that you're having fun is all.

Me: Oh, of course I am! ^-^ This story is _really _fun!

Jack: Good. Now, if you excuse me, I have to make it snow in Kansas. (Flies away)

Bunnymund: You better not make it snow on Easter Sunday again, mate! (Goes into one of his rabbit holes)

Me:...^-^' Hehe...um...oh yeah! Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! X3


	5. Chapter 5

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

* * *

Three magic portals formed simultaneously in the Workshop. Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Jack watched the portals with content. Right then the portal on the far left released a blonde girl, she plopped face-first out of the portal as if she was pushed. I split second later a black and white Clydesdale sprinted out the portal in the middle, it's rider, a girl with crazy red hair, pulled her horse's reins back to make it stop. Right after the horse's appearance, a giant ebony dragon burst out of the portal, making the three Guardians duck so they wouldn't get hit. The dragon landed behind them, revealing its teenaged male rider with brown hair. Out of the same portal came out North and his sleigh. He jumped out of the sleigh and landed firmly onto his feet, his team went back to their quarters.

North motioned at each teen as he said, "This is Rapunzel, Merida DunBroch, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

It was Merida that said, "North, what's going on?"

"What happened to my home, my dad?" Hiccup added.

Rapunzel had her frying pan out and was frantically pointing it at everyone, including North, as she shakily asked, "Who are these people?"

"Aw…wee lamb…" Merida said pitifully at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel turned to Merida and softly chuckled. She spun her frying pan on her finger, "Tell that to my frying pa—" Bang! The Guardians, Merida, and Hiccup cringed when her frying pan hit her right on her temple. She groaned in pain and rubbed her temple where her frying pan hit her.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Jack looked at each of the three teens then asked North with disbelief, "Kids?"

"Now, now, Jack…they're the same age as you."

"So they're all 300 then?" Jack joked as he rolled his eyes.

North sheepishly grinned, "Well, no…"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Bunnymund hopped around the three teens and examined them closely. "They're—! North, _why _did you us bring _mortals_?!"

"Mortals?" Jack repeated. "Why did Man in the Moon send us mortals to defeat Pitch and his allies?"

"I'm sorry but…what are you guys talking about?" Hiccup asked.

North took a deep breath, "Hiccup…Rapunzel…Merida…we all need your help. The safety of the world's children, and adults, rests on all of your shoulders."

"But with what?" Merida inquired; she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Our enemy, Pitch Black, has risen again and this time he isn't alone. He has recreated what we call 'The Negatives': Pride, Intimidation, Deceit, and Fear. To stop him from conquering the world, we have to bring life to the Guardian legend…The Big Four. The Guardian of Spring, protector of Creativity. The Guardian of Winter, protector of fun. The Guardian of Summer, protector of Courage. And the Guardian of Autumn, protector of Change. It is said that when together, it will create a power like no other. With this power, we can defeat Pitch." North pointed at Rapunzel, "You are the Guardian of Spring…" He pointed at Merida, "The Guardian of Summer…" Then he pointed at Hiccup, "The Guardian of Autumn…" He motioned his hand at Jack, "And Jack Frost…the Guardian of Winter. You are the Four."

* * *

Oh my gosh guys...I'm so sorry that it is so short! I just can't think! DX

Until next time:

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfic, then bless _you_. Peace off. BOOP!


	6. Chapter 6

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

* * *

Shocked silence remained in the Workshop's atmosphere for quite some time. The newly dubbed Big Four looked at each other with surprise and confusion. Rapunzel broke the silence, "We're…the Four?"

"But…how's that possible?" Merida's voice was a bit shaken. "We don't even know each other!"

"And we're…mortals? Are you guys gods or something?" Hiccup added, his voice was also a bit shaken.

North let out a hardy laugh, "No! No, we are Guardians! We protect the children of the world! Both good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them with our lives! But we are immortal."

"Then how could we help? We're just normal humans, we don't have any special powers or anything." Hiccup told North. He noticed that Rapunzel shifted around uncomfortably. "Don't we…?"

Rapunzel made a nervous laugh, "Nope!"

Tooth flew towards Rapunzel and said gently, "It's okay, Rapunzel, you can show us. We won't do anything to you, I promise." Rapunzel searched in Tooth's eyes to see if she was speaking the truth or not, she slowly nodded. Tooth gave Rapunzel a big grin. "That's the spirit!" She flew back to her fellow Guardians.

Rapunzel was wringing her hair and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and sang nervously, _"Flower gleam and glow…let your power shine._ _Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine…" _The teens and Guardians gasped. From the roots of her hair, it started to glow a bright gold, the light grew down as she continued, _"Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine…"_ The glow of Rapunzel's hair faded away. She opened her eyes and gave them a weak smile. "That is my power, I guess."

"What does it do, Goldie-Locks?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel finally broke from her shy shell and giggled. "Well…it can heal anything. From a small paper-cut to old age."

"This is pretty cool." Hiccup told Rapunzel.

"I know!" Rapunzel chirped.

Merida wondered out loud, "I wonder if we have powers as well…"

North shrugged his shoulders, "It may take a while to find your powers, Merida. Rapunzel seems to have known how to this for quite a while."

"How long has it been doing that, mate?" Bunnymund inquired.

Rapunzel laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Forever, I guess."

Jack whistled in amazement then put on a smirk, "Maybe it's time to show you guys around, introduce you to a good friend of ours."

"Where we going?" Merida asked.

"A place that I call home…Burgess." He grabbed Rapunzel, who yelped, and took off from the ground. "Merida, ride with Hiccup! And follow me!" He flew out one of the workshop's windows.

Hiccup and Merida looked at each other then shrugged. Hiccup mounted onto Toothless and waited for Merida to get situated. He patted Toothless' neck, "Okay, bud, follow Jack." Toothless snorted and flew out of the workshop, Merida let out a yell as they flew, she was gripping onto Hiccup for dear life.

Bunnymund let out a relieved sigh, making Sandy make a question mark above his head. "It's about time that oversized lizard left."

"Why?" Tooth asked with her head cocked to the side.

"It was looking at me funny."

North looked at him. "No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"_Yes, _it _was._"

"Christmas is better than Easter!"

Bunnymund's eye twitched and made a low growl in his throat. _'I'm surrounded by children…'_

* * *

__I'm sorry that it's so short again! DX And I just had to end the chapter like that, I couldn't help myself. xD

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfic, then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!

OH! And when you got the time, check out my deviantART! My username is the same on there as it is here. On my homepage, you'll find a Guardians song parody I made! I'm looking for someone to sing the song for me since I don't have that kind of tech 'n that jazz.

Have nice day~! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

* * *

Jack landed on his feet in the backyard of a house, he shook his head when he noticed that Rapunzel's death grip on him didn't release. "Rapunzel?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now…"

"Oh! Sorry…" Rapunzel let go of Jack and untangled locks of her hair off of him.

"We really need to fix that hair problem of yours." Jack said behind a laugh. "Don't you think it's a little too long—?"

"It's fine." Rapunzel snapped.

Jack raised up his hands in defense and took half a step back. "I'm just saying." He looked around. "Where's Hiccup and Merida?" Just as he finished his sentence, Toothless landed right beside them. Merida had her teeth clenched and was somewhat shaking while she held Hiccup for dear life from behind. "I see that the flight didn't go so well for ya?"

Hiccup shrugged, "It wasn't all that bad."

"Well, Red-Head here tells me a different story." Jack responded while he poked Merida with his staff.

Merida jumped at the touch and quickly climbed off of the dragon. She smoothed her dress and shook off the scare. "That was fun." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

" 'Fraid of heights?" Jack mocked. He received an elbow in the ribs from Rapunzel. "What?"

"No!" Merida answered quickly. "Just never flew before…"

"So, this friend of yours. Who is he?" Hiccup asked Jack.

"You'll see in a bit. Jamie should be home any minute." Jack smirked when a school bus pulled up at the curb down the street. "And here he comes."

Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel gave the school bus a strange look. "Um…what is that thing?" Rapunzel asked Jack, pointing at the school bus.

Jack gave Merida a look. "A school bus…?"

"School bus?" Hiccup repeated.

"Where's its horses?" Merida asked.

Jack gawked at Merida then slapped his forehead. He took a deep breath and let out a groan before he explained, "It doesn't need horses. It runs on a diesel-powered engine."

"What's 'diesel'?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And what's an 'engine'?" Rapunzel added, her eyes filled with both curiously and confusion.

_'You've got to be kidding me…' _Jack ran his hand down face before he answered, "I don't know how to explain this…um…an engine is…God, I don't know how to explain this to you guys! What time are you guys from? The Middle Ages?" Merida opened her mouth. Jack raised his hand up, stopping her. "Don't answer that." He turned back to face the bus, his grin turned to a frown. "Darn it…"

"What?"

"That girl is with him…Katelynn, I think her name is."

The three teens looked where Jack was staring at. "What's the matter with her?" Hiccup inquired.

"She looks fine to me." Merida said.

Jack just shook his head, "It's nothing."

As the two got closer, Jamie started to grin. Katelynn stepped in front of him. "What'cha smilin' about, Jamie?" The Four heard her ask.

"Jack!"

Katelynn rolled her eyes playfully. "Jack Frost, huh? Well, have fun with your imaginary friend instead of your real."

Jamie pouted. "But he _is_ real, Kate! You just don't believe in him, that's why you can't see him!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Katelynn snorted a laughed and requested, "Hey, when you _do _see him, can you ask him to give us a snow day on Thursday?"

"To miss that spelling test?"

"Yup." Katelynn fist-bumped Jamie and patted his back roughly. "Well, catch you later, Jamie! Got a One-Winged-Angel to beat." She plopped her skateboard on the sidewalk and pushed herself. Over her shoulder, she mocked saluted at Jamie. "See ya later, alligator!"

Jamie waved goodbye. "Bye!" He waited for his friend to disappear from turning a corner then bolted to his fence, he opened the fence and ran to the backyard. He plopped his backpack onto the snowy ground, he tackled Jack with a hug. "Jack!"

"Hey, kiddo." Jack ruffled Jamie's hair.

Jamie pulled away from him. "What brings you here?"

"I came to introduce a few people to you."

Jamie looked at Jack with confused eyes and looked behind himself then Jack. "Where? I don't see anyone…"

Jack raised an eyebrow. He pointed at Hiccup but only received a puzzled look from Jamie. Jack bit his bottom lip, _'Why can't he see them?'_

"Uh, Jack…I don't think he sees us." Hiccup told him.

"Can't see us?" Merida repeated. She walked over to Jamie and waved in his face, no reaction. She gasped when he walked through her like a ghost. "Wha—?!"

"He just walked right through her!" Rapunzel gasped. "Why?"

"I don't get it…you're mortals…he _should _see you!" Jack mumbled.

"See who, Jack? Who are you talking to?" Jamie asked.

Jack ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. Then he came up with an idea. "Jamie, stand right here." Jack tapped the ground in front of Toothless. Jamie gave Jack a strange look but nodded. He walked over to the spot. Toothless sniffed him but Jamie didn't noticed, the dragon was invisible to the boy, too. "Do you know about dragons, Jamie?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah!"

"What would you do if you saw one in real life?"

"It'd be totally awesome!"

Jack smirked at him and motioned for Hiccup to get on his dragon, which he did. Jack crouched down to eye-level and pointed his staff at Toothless. "How bout there was one right in front of you?"

"What?" Jamie's eyes suddenly widened. "Whoa! A dragon!" He ran towards Toothless and stared at him with awe.

"And what if I told you that the only way for him to fly was that a Viking had to ride him and control his tail?"

"Viking?" Jamie repeated, Jack nodded. Jamie walked around Toothless and somewhat jumped. "Whoa!"

Hiccup sheepishly waved at Jamie. "Um…hi."

"Jamie, this is Hiccup and his dragon…uh…"

"Toothless." Hiccup finished for Jack. He caught on with Jack's idea and asked Jamie, "Jamie, do you know about the goddess Sol?"

"Uh…what?"

"You know…the sun goddess?" Jamie still gave Hiccup a blank stare. Hiccup sighed and huffed, "Just turn around."

Jamie did and somewhat jumped. "She wasn't there when I walked over there!"

"That's because you walked right through me, ya wee devil. I'm Merida." Merida laughed and ruffled Jamie's hair. "One more question for ya, Jamie. Do you know about Mother Nature?"

Jamie nodded and his eyes became filled with excitement. "Wait, she's here too?"

Merida smiled. "See for yourself." She spun Jamie around and lightly pushed him. Jamie felt himself bump into someone, he looked up and his mouth gaped open. "Jamie, this is Rapunzel."

"Hi!" Rapunzel chirped, she waved at Jamie. A small green chameleon popped suddenly out of her hair and climbed down her arm. Rapunzel giggled. "There you are, Pascal! I was worried you were left back at my tower!"

Jack gave Rapunzel a look. "You had a lizard—"

"Chameleon." Rapunzel corrected.

"Chameleon, sorry, in your hair all this time?"

Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so."

Jamie laughed when Pascal jumped onto his head and licked his face. "So, why are you guys here?"

Jack's smiling face turned dead serious. "It's about Pitch."

Jamie's eyes widened. "_Pitch_?" Jack nodded. Jamie wringed his hands as he stuttered, "L-Let's go inside." He rushed into his house and held the door open for the Four. "My mom isn't home yet, come on in!"

* * *

Me: Ha-ha! Three chapters in three days time! And this time it's actually somewhat promising length! xD Oh, and you got to meet me in this chapter, too! ^-^ But unlike my story-self, _I _believe in Jack Frost

Jack: (In the background) YEAH! :D

Me: For a reminder to you guys, my inspiration for making this in the first place. On YouTube, there is a video called, "The Big Four- The Movie" by: acoupleanutcases. If it weren't for this video, I'd never hear about "The Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons" so when you got the time, look it up! ^-^ Also, I got even MORE inspiration from the video: "The Big Four Trailer" by: XxXxLoVeIsWaRxXxX (Love that song! "Love is War" By Hatsune Miku! Okay, back on track...) on YouTube. Check that out also!

Rapunzel: Bless your face~!

Merida: And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfiction...

Hiccup: Then bless _you. _

Jack: Peace off.

All of us: BOOP!

Me: And have nice day~! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS?! (Falls over)**

**Jack: (Pokes me with his staff) Um...**

**Rapunzel: Katelynn...?**

**Merida: You okay?**

**Hiccup: Uh, I think she passed out—**

**Me: (Springs back up) I'M OKAY! ^-^ **

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

* * *

Jamie let out a long, suppressed sigh after Jack's long explanation. It just turned dark once he finished, Jamie and the others had to move to Jamie's room so his mom wouldn't get suspicious. "So Pitch is really back? With others?" Jack nodded. "What's going to happen? How are you going to fight them? _Can_ you fight them? Will everyone stop Believing again? What if _I _stop Believing—?"

"Jamie!" Jack gripped onto one of Jamie's shoulder. "Calm down. You'll never stop Believing in us. Ever. And don't worry; we'll get rid of them."

"But—! What about them?" He gestured at Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel, who were too busy tinkering with the TV and some of Jamie's gaming systems to pay attention to the conversation. "Do they even know what they're up against?"

Jack glanced over to rest of the Four then shook his head. "I don't know…" He sighed and straightened back up to his feet. "The Guardians and I thought Pitch would be gone for at least another six hundred years like last time but I guess not since he's back four years later after his fall. I don't mean to scare you or anything Jamie, but if Pitch and his allies get a firm grip on the world, there _will_ be a modern Dark Ages."

"But you'll stop him right? Like last time?"

"Yes, with the help of Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel." Jack put his hands in his sweater pocket as he continued, "They may not look like much, but they're the world and kids' last hope."

Jamie smiled, "I knew you were going to say that!" His cellphone rang, making Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel stare at it curiously. Rapunzel was about to pick it up but Jamie beat her to it. "Hello?"

"Why is Jamie talking to himself…?" Hiccup asked Jack by the corner of mouth.

"Is he a wee bit mad in the head?" Merida added.

Jack gave them a look, "He's not crazy…he's talking to someone on the other end of the phone line."

"How?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack groaned, "Look, I can't explain every single thing—"

"Wait, whoa, Katelynn, slow down!" Jamie's voice interrupted Jack's statement. "What's wrong?" He turned it up to speaker phone.

On the phone, they heard, "I-I don't know how to explain it! Jamie, _don't _come near my house, okay?! There's th-this _thing_—oh no."

"What?" Jamie urged his best friend. "What's going on?"

There was a big bang and a stifled noise, as if her phone dropped. "G-get back! D-don't come any closer—!" There was a non-human roar, then a high-pitched, bloody-murder scream. "JAMIE! DON'T COME TO MY HOUSE! I REPEAT: DON'T COME TO MY—!" The phone line went dead.

* * *

Me: DUN-DUN-DUUUUUHHHH...didn't expect that, didn't cha?

Rapunzel: Bless your face~!

Merida: And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfiction...

Hiccup: Then bless _you_.

Jack: Peace off.

All of us: BOOP!

Me: And have nice day~! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

* * *

The long, dead tone on Jamie's cellphone was the only thing that sounded in his room. Jamie's face was ghost-white and was gripping onto his cellphone tightly. With a shaky voice, he whispered, "I-I have to go…"

"Go?" Hiccup repeated with a raised eyebrow. "But your friend told you not to."

"Plus whatever that roar belonged to, it sounded dangerous." Rapunzel added.

Merida walked over to Jamie and bent over to get eyelevel with him. "Jamie, we'll go to your friend's house to see if she's alright, okay?"

Jamie sniffed, "You will?"

Jack hesitated for a second then made a curt nod. "Course we will."

"We are?" Rapunzel asked behind clenched teeth. Jack gave her assuring yet serious look. "I mean…yes we are!"

"Where does she live?" Hiccup asked Jamie.

"Katelynn's house is about ten blocks away from here, on West Salem."

"Uh…"

Jack smirked at Hiccup and shook his head. He grabbed Hiccup by his vest and dragged the young Viking behind him. "I know how to get there and I know what her house looks like so I'll show them the way. We'll be back later, Jamie." Over his shoulder, he warned Jamie, "Stay indoors, keep the window shut and locked and the same with the doors. Whatever you do, no matter what urge you get, you have to stay here, got it?" Jamie nodded. "I mean it, Jamie. It's too dangerous to go outside."

"I know." Jamie assured Jack quietly. "Just be careful, okay guys?"

"We will!" Rapunzel chirped. She and Merida followed Jack and Hiccup out of Jamie's room and outside carefully.

Jack looked over one of the wall fixtures to see where Jamie's mom and Sophie were at. Jamie's mom was on the couch, facing away from them and watching the news while Sophie was coloring on the floor, also facing away from the Four. Jack signaled the Four to be quite and motioned them to quickly get to the backdoor. Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel went around Jack and tiptoed to the backdoor. They all froze when a loud squeak sounded under Hiccup's feet. Barks quickly followed then the patterning of paws on the hardwood floors rushed towards them. Jamie's dog, Abby, skidded around the corner and went towards the Four. She barked louder and growled when she saw them.

"That's not good…" Merida said quietly.

"Go, go, go!" Jack whispered, gesturing them to move faster. The Four ran to the door, not bothering to be quiet anymore. Hiccup grabbed the backdoor's handle and opened it; he rushed outside and stepped to the side, letting the others get out of the house. Rapunzel ran out and spun around to pull her seventy-foot long hair out of the house. Merida jumped over Rapunzel's hair and grabbed two fights full and started to pull also. Jack flew out of the door and with his wind, he gusted the rest of the gold locks outside. Hiccup shut the door with a small bang. Just as soon Hiccup closed the door, a dull thud sounded from the other side then some shouting. The Four glanced at each other then at Rapunzel.

Jack told Rapunzel, sarcasm somewhat edging his voice, "Okay, _now_ we need figure out what do that hair of yours, Goldie-Locks."

"I know…" Rapunzel stated. Jack snorted and shook his head at her failing to notice he was…somewhat kidding.

Toothless made a small happy roar when saw the Four approach him. Hiccup scratched under his dragon's neck as he apologized, "Sorry that you had to stay out in the cold, bud." Toothless nudged his arm, accepting the apology. Hiccup went around his dragon and sat on the saddle. He looked up to Merida, "You coming?"

Merida thought for a second then nodded. "Just…tell him not to go as fast as he was going earlier."

Hiccup made a nervous laugh, "Yeah, I'll admit that was too fast of a flight for a first-timer…"

"First on what? Riding a dragon or flying?" Jack joked.

Merida made a false laugh as she mounted onto Toothless, "Ha-ha, very funny, Jack…I'd like to see you try this."

"I can fly so I honestly don't need to." Jack said with a smirk. Merida playfully rolled her eyes. Jack grabbed Rapunzel and said to Hiccup, "All right, follow me!" He shot up to the sky. Over the winds he hollered, "It won't be a long trip, I promise you that!" Hiccup clicked his pedal up, Toothless shot up after Jack.

* * *

They landed in front of a two story house that was all by itself, no house for a couple of blocks.. "This is it." Jack walked up to the door and knocked on it. No response, Jack turned the nob, the door creaked open. Merida pulled her bow and set an arrow, ready for an attack. Rapunzel had her frying pan held defensively and had an iron grip on it. Jack slightly raised his staff and motioned the rest of the Four to follow him, they did. Jack led the group into the house.

"I can't see a thing!" Rapunzel whispered. She suddenly yelped, then a dull thud followed.

Hiccup helped Rapunzel up, "Be careful!"

"Sorry, I slipped in something…"

Jack flipped on a lamp. The Four silently gasped. The house was completely destroyed. Shattered glass and vases cluttered the floor, the furniture was ripped open. Deep scratches were gashed into the walls, making the support beams show. Drywall was completely stripped in some places; the flat-screen TV was on the floor. The lamp that Jack turned on flickered every so often. "Katelynn?" Jack called into the house. He stepped forward, he froze when his foot landed in a sticky, cold substance. He slowly looked down and his eyes widened in terror. Blood. Jack spun Rapunzel around to examine the back of her dress and said to Rapunzel, "You slipped in blood…"

"Blood?!" Rapunzel repeated.

Hiccup noticed in the corner of his eye that out of the blood puddle was a trail. With his eyes, he followed it to the staircase. Hiccup ran up the stair case. "Katelynn!" He yelled.

"Hiccup, come back!" Merida climbed up the stairs after him.

Jack and Rapunzel rushed up the stairs after them. As they climbed, they noticed that the railing was swinging loosely and the carpet was torn in many places. The Four finally got to the second floor and eyed at the blood trail.

Hiccup picked up a very bloody battle axe near a shattered glass case and solemnly looked at the blood smears on the wall. "It looks like she put up a fight."

"But who's blood is that though?" Merida wondered. "It could be anyone's."

Jack continued to follow the blood trail to a bedroom, its door was knocked down to the floor and some of the door was missing. He raised an eyebrow when the blood trail suddenly stopped. Rapunzel came in behind him and looked around the room. She noted that the curtains were shredded, letting the full moon pour in its light. As she turned she saw something black under a piece of torn cloth near the end of the blood trail. Rapunzel lifted up the cloth and Black Sand poofed in her face, where the cloth was was a cellphone. Jack picked up the phone and turned it on, it glitched green and the screen was distorted under its violently cracked screen. On the screen was a picture of Jamie and a call time. "This is Katelynn's phone." He turned his head when he heard footsteps behind him to see Merida and Hiccup. "Any sign of Katelynn?"

Merida shook her head 'no'. "There's no sign of her anywhere."

Hiccup eyes darted at movement in the shadows near Jack and Rapunzel. "Uh, guys?" He pointed at the movement. "We're not alone in here…"

Jack raised an eyebrow then he heard a low growl. He slowly turned around and his face turned into pure terror. A giant bear with one dead eye.

"Mor'du!" Merida yelled. She drew an arrow and shot it. Mor'du roared in rage when the arrow hit him on the nose. "Jack! Rapunzel! Run!"

Jack grabbed Rapunzel by her arm and ran to the doorway. Merida and Hiccup stepped to the side and let them pass. They ran down the stairs. Hiccup started down the steps then noticed that Merida wasn't following. He ran back up and yelled at Merida, "Merida, come on!"

Merida shouted back, "Hiccup, go! I'll be right behind you!"

Hiccup hesitated then nodded slowly. He bolted down the stairs.

Merida glanced at the stairs then at Mor'du as he slowly advanced towards her. She drew another arrow. "Get back!" she growled. Merida made her way to the shattered glass case and took a deep breath. She shot her arrow. Mor'du growled loudly and got on his hind legs. Merida grabbed a sword in the shattered case and bolted for the stairs. Mor'du lunged at her. Merida put the sword in her mouth and shot an arrow. She jumped off of the staircase when Mor'du aimed a deadly blow at Merida. Merida landed on the hardwood floor with a dull thud. A little dazed, she shot another arrow as she got up to her feet. She ran to the door backwards, keeping her eyes on Mor'du. He was running straight towards her. Merida took the sword out of her mouth and threw it at the demon bear. Mor'du hollowed when the sword sliced off his ear. Merida bolted outside and ran straight into Hiccup. Rapunzel slammed the door shut and Jack shot ice at the door, freezing it shut. The door shook and a loud thud was heard on the other side. The bangs kept going for quite some time and suddenly stopped.

Merida slowly her way to the window to peek inside, her eyes widened. "Mor'du…he's…gone."

Jack looked up and saw the Northern Lights start to spread out in the starry night. "Time to go."

"What about Katelynn?" Rapunzel asked.

"And Jamie?" Hiccup added.

"North just hailed a meeting. We have to go the North Pole right now." The three teens looked at Jack then nodded. Hiccup and Merida got on Toothless and shot up to the sky. Jack and Rapunzel quickly followed and took the lead. They flew to the North Pole.

* * *

Just because this comes from Disney-Pixar and Dreamworks movies doesn't mean I can't put in a little blood 'n horror, no? :D

Rapunzel: Bless your face~!

Merida: And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfiction...

Hiccup: Then bless _you_.

Jack: Peace off.

All of us: BOOP!

Me: And have nice day~! ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

HUUUUUGE thanks to dA member **Starwarrior4ever **for making an AWESOME cover for my story! ^-^

* * *

"Ah, there they are!" North's voice boomed as soon as the Four landed in the workshop. "How was Jamie?"

Sandy noticed uncomfortableness rising from the young Guardians. He made a question mark over his head.

Jack sharply inhaled before he asked, "Do you guys know a girl named Katelynn?"

North let out a hardy laugh, "Jack, there are thousands of Katelynns in the world! I need more detail than that!"

"Does West Salem help?" Rapunzel asked.

North ran his fingers through his beard. "Hm…that narrows it down a little bit."

"She lives in the same town as Jamie." Rapunzel added.

North thought for a second then snapped his fingers. "Oh! Is it Katelynn Odden?" Jack nodded. "I haven't heard her name for quite a while…why? Has something happened?"

_'Odden? Sounds like 'Odin'…'_ Hiccup shook the thought away and answered, "Yes. She has been…"

"Kidnapped." Merida finished. "We went to her house after she…" She looked at Jack for the right word.

"Called."

"Called, yes. Thank you, Jack." Jack somewhat shrugged as a reply. Merida continued, "After she called Jamie. Her house was completely destroyed and wasn't anywhere in sight. But Mor'du was."

Bunnymund stopped painting one of his eggs and looked at Merida. "Mor'du?" he repeated.

Merida looked at Bunnymund as if he was crazy. "You know, Mor'du…? Demon bear that can kill a whole army…?"

North eyes widened when Merida said: demon bear. "Demon Bear? That's one of the Negatives!"

"Why would a Negative attack and kidnap a bloody Non-Believer?" Bunnymund growled. "That's a lot of bull dust."

"Non-Believer?" Rapunzel repeated, her head tilted to the side.

It was Jack that answered, "People who don't believe in us."

"And Katelynn hasn't Believed in any of us since she was six, that makes her very unlikely target to Pitch and the rest of the Negatives." North added.

Hiccup suggested after a short silence, "Maybe it's because she's friends with Jamie?"

Jack caught on to what Hiccup was getting to. "Are you saying that she's bait?"

"Exactly. But for what?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, then he turned his attention to North. "So, what's the meeting about?"

North made a nervous laugh, "Eh…we were going to tell you that we found one of the Negatives but you already know that!"

"Is Mor'du still there?" Tooth asked.

Merida shook her head. "No. He just…_poofed_ out of thin air." She then folded her arms. "Now I have questions for _you_, North. And I bet Hiccup 'n Rapunzel are wondering it too."

"Fire away."

"What happened to our homes?"

"Yeah, I have been wondering about that. We have to find a way back home." Hiccup added.

North's voice rang with sympathy as he quietly said, "You cannot…"

"_WHAT_?" Merida gasped with disbelief. Hiccup's mouth gaped open and took a step back. Rapunzel's eyes widened with fear.

* * *

Me: IMMA SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT! GAH! (Runs in circles)

Hiccup: She has finals in a couple weeks...

Merida: The poor lass has been under a lot of stress.

Jack: (in the corner of his mouth) Not to mention a bit crazy...

Me: (Background) I HEARD THAT! Don't make me go all Discord on you people!

Rapunzel:Bless you're face~!

Merida: And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfiction...

Hiccup: Then bless you.

Jack: Peace off.

All: BOOP!

Me: And have nice day~!


	11. Chapter 11

**WHOA! 182 follows, 128 favorites, and 141 REVIEWS?! Holy Jenova! That is A LOT! Thank you all for enjoying my story and I'll try my hardest to keep up the epicness of the Four. (Gives everyone a HUUUUUUUUGE hug)  
**

**LET US CONTINUE!  
**

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

* * *

"B-but what my home? My family?" Hiccup stuttered, shock still running in his system.

North shook his head. "I don't know, Hiccup…when I got all three of you, Pitch's darkness was taking your dimensions and as soon as I entered each portal, it was gone."

"Does that mean…?" Merida softly spoke.

"No, goodness, no! There is still hope that your families and homes are still there. It's just…" North search for the right word. "...Too dangerous to return to them until Pitch is defeated along with the other Negatives."

Rapunzel slightly rose her hand to get North's attention. "North, what did you mean by different dimensions?"

North grinned. "I'm glad you asked! You see, Rapunzel, you, Hiccup, and Merida aren't from this time period. In fact, you're all from absolutely different centuries! Rapunzel, you come from the 18th century, while Merida comes from the 10th century and Hiccup hails from the 12th century!"

Before one of the Four could ask a question, Tooth added, "We believe that Pitch had stolen the Sands of Time from Father Time. That's how North was able to get to your times and deliver toys all over the world, his snow globes contain the Sands."

Jack scoffed, "Him? He may have a scythe, but Grandpa Time is so easy to sneak around, mostly snoring away in his recliner near the end of the year…the Sands of Time are impossible to get too though. Booby traps everywhere."

"How'd you know that?" Hiccup asked.

Jack sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "I…snuck in a few times."

North gave Jack the 'seriously?' look. "I'll deal with you later, Frost." North clapped his hands together, "So! Christmas and Easter aren't around the corner so Bunny and I will go to Father Time's Hour Glass to see if it is true that Pitch stole the Sands somehow."

"But what should we do?" Merida asked.

"And Jamie's friend? Shouldn't we go look for her?" Hiccup added.

North thought for a second then answered, "We'll try to figure out where she is." He smiled at the Four, "But in meantime, how about you four take a break? That was a very bumpy first day."

Merida raised an eyebrow. "Just like that? We're takin' a break? I thought the world was in danger!"

"It is, Carrot-Top." Bunnymund huffed. "But we expected too much from you, mates. You're still just ankle-bitters."

North literally shooed the Four to their rides. "Go on, go on! Go have some fun!"

"Like what?" Hiccup wondered.

Rapunzel face turned a bit red. "Well, it _is _my birthday today…"

Jack smirked. "A birthday, huh? I can arrange that."

"Good! Now you have plans! Now go! Have fun!" North let out a hardy laugh and took out a snow globe and tossed it at the Four. They and their rides got sucked into the magic portal and were gone in the blink of an eye.

Tooth sighed and after the portals shrank to nothing, "Why didn't we tell them? I hate lying…"

"Because it would only scare them more." Bunnymund answered.

"And what about Deceit's identity? We already know it."

It was this time North that answered, "It would only scare poor Rapunzel…to think that her mother is one of the Negatives…"

* * *

Strangest thing happened to me today at school! I was in study hall, working on this chapter on my Notes app on my Ipod when the kid sitting behind me asked me, "What'cha doing there? Texting?" I said: "No...I'm typing a story." And he asked: "What is it?" I somewhat got annoyed because I was going to forget what to type so I just answered, knowing he wouldn't know what it would be: "The Big Four" and turned away, continued typing. Then the kid asked me: "As in Jack Frost, Hiccup, and Merida?! I love that fandom! I saw this fanfic online that got me into it!" I got curious and asked: "What's it called?" He answered: "I think it's 'Rise of the Darkness' or something like that." That made my day and I think I made his day, too. I met a fan! X3

And, GR! I just can't think! Semester tests are on the mind! DX But hey! Short chapter is better than no chapter! ^-^

**Thank you ff member MasterofCaos for giving me the idea of Father Time and his Sands of Time and giving background on him! If it weren't for you, I would've suffered writers block longer and might risk shutting down this story! Thanks again! ^-^**

Rapunzel:Bless you're face~!

Merida: And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfiction...

Hiccup: Then bless you.

Jack: Peace off.

All: BOOP!

Me: And have nice day~! До скорого!


	12. Chapter 12

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

* * *

The Four came out of the portal to find themselves back in Burgess. Jack had a smirk on his face when he turned to Rapunzel, "So, you ready to celebrate your birthday, Goldie-Locks? How old are you turning?"

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen, huh?" Jack scratched behind his neck as he thought. "What where you planning before all…_this_ happened?"

Rapunzel was twisting a piece of her hair in her fists as she answered, "I wanted to go see the lights..."

"Lights?" Jack repeated.

Rapunzel nodded. "Where I'm from, every year on my birthday, many colorful lights floated up into the sky."

Jack thought for a second then his eyes light up. "Oh, you mean lanterns! Okay, I got just the thing…"

"Which is…?" Hiccup asked.

"The Spring Festival. It's a festival that Burgess holds on the first day of spring every year to welcome it or something like that." Jack smirked. "And that's today."

Merida smiled slightly. "That sounds like fun. What kind of things do they have?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Painting the sidewalks and streets, sculpting, games, live music, a ton of flowers that will make your allergies go crazy…stuff like that. I don't really stick around for the festival but Jamie talks about it a lot around this time of year." He smirked again. "And at the end of the festival, they take paper lanterns and lift them into the night sky. After that, it's over till next spring."

Rapunzel face lit up like a light bulb. "Really? They have the lights to?!" She ran off. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Merida snorted a laugh and got on Angus, who she was glad to see again and got transported also. She patted his neck and Angus galloped after Rapunzel, carefully totting beside Rapunzel's train of hair. Jack and Hiccup looked at each other and shrugged, they followed the two girls.

* * *

Rapunzel's mouthed, "Wow!" when they got to Burgess' square. The town's square was decorated, as Jack said, with flowers of all kinds. Despite that there was some snow on the ground yesterday, the grass was green and the trees started to bud. Purple pennant banners that had a yellow flower in the center of each of them were hung above the streets. The people of Burgess walked on the sidewalks, going into little shops and come out with Spring Festival souvenirs, while the children ran with purple pinwheels or balloons in their hands. Some were in the carless streets, decorating them with chalk and sidewalk paint. Teens were shooting each other with water guns, laughing. Rapunzel bounced slightly up and down and started to walk into the square, she let out a startled yelp when she got yanked backwards. The Four's eyes widened in both shock and surprise that a person tripped on Rapunzel's hair and not going through it. Rapunzel backed up and bumped into another passerby. "Sorry!" Rapunzel went the other way and bumped into yet another person. "Sorry!"

"Why isn't she going through them?" Merida asked Jack.

Jack shook his head. "I have _no _idea…"

Hiccup was confused too. "Do they Believe in her or something?"

Jack shook his head again. "No…they shouldn't be Believers…they're too old to be…unless…" He pushed Hiccup into a man near them.

Hiccup didn't go through the man as expected. "Oh, gods, I am so sorry."

The man turned to Hiccup and laughed, "It's alright, boy! You're just in a hurry to enjoy the festival is all." He walked away from the flabbergasted Hiccup.

"He _spoke _to you!" Merida exclaimed. "Let alone see you!"

Jack snapped his fingers. "I bet they can see you because you represent the seasons…and today is the start of spring so that's why they can see you guys."

Merida got off of Angus. "And what 'bout you? Can they see you?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and walked up to a kid painting the street. "What are you making there?"

The kid didn't look up at Jack when he answered, "A butterfly."

Jack's eyes widened and walked away from the kid. "They can _hear _me…" His mouth formed into a large grin. "They can hear me!" He let out a short laugh. "Th-that's incredible! They can see _all_ of us!"

Merida couldn't help but join Jack's excited laughter. "They can see us! We're not ghosts to them!"

"But only just for today." Hiccup interrupted their joyous laughter. "If Jack's right, they can only see us today. And after the next sunrise, they won't be able to see us again until the first day of summer."

"Then let's enjoy it while we can." Jack, Hiccup, and Merida noticed Rapunzel was still having trouble with people trampling on her hair and her bumping into people. They helped Rapunzel gather up her hair.

'_There must be a way to make this shorter…' _Merida spotted four little girls braiding each other's hair by a fountain. She whistled to get their attention; the four girls looked over to the Four. Merida slightly raised Rapunzel's hair and looked down at it then back to them. The girls made a happy gasp and ran over to them. Two of the four girls took Rapunzel by the hands and led her near the fountain. Rapunzel sat down to the concrete floor as the four girls went over to take her hair away from Jack, Hiccup, and Merida. They ran until the train of hair was straight, the four girls quickly ran back to Rapunzel and each one took a chunk large chunk of hair in their fists and started to braid it. They wove the locks of hair like professionals; they even wove stray flowers into her hair. It was about ten minutes later till one the girls tied the end of Rapunzel's hair with all the hair ties she had on her wrist.

Rapunzel got up from the ground and looked over her shoulder to see her braid; she smiled widely to see that it now stopped at her knees and the bright flowers that decorated her hair. "Thank you!" she said to the girls.

The four girls returned Rapunzel's smile and ran off. But the littlest one stayed. She handed Rapunzel a daisy before saying, "You're welcome!" She ran off to join the other three girls.

Rapunzel somewhat squealed as she turned to face the rest of the Four. "Best day ever!" She grabbed Jack's arm and ran off to enjoy the rest of the activities.

Hiccup took Toothless and Angus to a near by ally way. "We'll come back you guys later, okay?" Angus neighed and Toothless made a soft grumble in his throat. "Good. See you two later." He patted the two animals on the head before returning to Merida. "So, ready to have some fun?"

Merida snorted a laugh and nodded. They followed Jack and Rapunzel.

* * *

THEY CAN BE SEEN! (Le gasp!) xD And this might look familar to you, too. TRIVIA QUESTION! X3: Which movie and what scene is the Spring Festival based off of?

And...I AM NOW ON SUMMER BREAK! WOOOOOT! (Dances around) ^-^

**Big thanks to dA member _Waterstar230_ for giving me the idea of doing some kind of festivity that the Four could go to~! ^-^**

Rapunzel:Bless you're face~!

Merida: And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfiction...

Hiccup: Then bless you.

Jack: Peace off.

All: BOOP!

Me: And have nice day~! До скорого!


	13. Chapter 13

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

* * *

Rapunzel was literally all over the place. She and Hiccup just finished painting the streets: Jack and Merida giving up early due they could only draw stick figures while Hiccup and Rapunzel showed off like a Renaissance artist. Then she'd run into a store and a few moments later, she'll be back out and go into another, despite the weird looks that she and the rest of the Four got (Jack said it was because they looked 'old-timish'). The rest of the Four were watching Rapunzel in amusement…until Merida caught something in the corner of her eye. She slightly looked over her shoulder and her lips formed into a wide grin, it was targets. And they were littered with arrows. "They have archery!"

Jack knitted his eyebrows in confusion at Merida's statement and turned to see for himself. She was right, they did have archery. "Huh. Well, that's new…Jamie never mentioned archery for the Spring Festival before. They usually have it for the Summer Festival."

Hiccup made a small, stifled chuckle and wondered out loud, "How many festivals does Burgess _have_?"

"They have one for every season, actually. Each one is on the first day of the season. Can't tell you much about them, Hic. I never stay around for them." Jack playfully smirked at Merida. "So, Red-Head, want to shoot something?"

Merida nodded her head eagerly but she stopped and thought for a second. "What about Rapunzel?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Hic and I will stay with her, I guess."

"Maybe she wants to try it out?" Merida put her hands together in a pleading motion. "I can show you guys how to shoot! It'll be fun, I promise!"

Hiccup and Jack looked at each other then back to Merida, they nodded. Merida made a little dance of joy while Hiccup told them, "I'll go get Rapunzel." He turned and went into the crowd. He soon came back with an excited Rapunzel. "We're ready whenever you are, Merida."

"Right now be good!" Merida zipped over to the make-shift archery range and waited impatiently for the rest of the Four to catch up. "Come on, come on! I promise you it'll be fun!" When they caught up, she gave each of them a bow that she found lying on the ground. She went through her own collection of arrows and gave a small handful to each of the Four. She drew an arrow and instructed, "Set ya arrow, pull it back…" Merida pulled back her bow. "Aim, take a deep breath, let it out slowly, and…" She shot her arrow. It zoomed to the red and blue targets: bull's-eye. Claps sounded from the other shooters. "Release." Merida went to retrieve her arrow and returned to the Four. "Simple enough. Now you try."

Rapunzel got stuck on pulling the bow back. No matter how hard she tugged, the bow didn't budge. Merida snorted a small laugh and took Rapunzel's bow to replace it with a smaller, simpler bow. Rapunzel gave Merida a sheepish grin and pulled her bow back, happy that it was easier than the last…but now she couldn't get her arrow to stay put, it kept moving to the right. She bit her lower lip in both concentration and frustration. She lowered her bow. "Maybe this isn't a good—"

"Keep trying, Rapunzel. You'll get it!" Merida assured her. "Remember to let out your breath slowly…"

Rapunzel nodded and tried again. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, she let the arrow go. The arrow stuck into the ground a few feet a head of her. "I did it!"

Merida sent Rapunzel a grin and went to get the arrow. "Good job! You're turn, Frost."

Jack sighed and pulled his bow back; he had some difficulty but got it back far enough to shoot his arrow. He squinted at the target and somewhat stuck out his tongue as he aimed, he let the arrow go. His arrow hit the most outer-rim of the target. Jack made a large smile and made a small 'whoo!' before he playfully sneered at Rapunzel, "I made it farther than you did, Goldie-Locks! Mine actually _hit _the target!"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, equally playful, at Jack. "It's not a competition, Jack."

"I know it isn't…but if it was, I'd be winning." Jack heard the zip of an arrow next him then the sound of applause. He glanced over to Hiccup to see he just shot his bow, Hiccup smirked. Jack looked at the target and his jaw slightly dropped, Hiccup got a bull's-eye.

"No, I think I won." Hiccup said to Jack. "By a landslide…bull's-eye, Frost!"

Jack shook his head and playfully shoved Hiccup. "Oh, shut up, Hic."

"If this is a competition…" Merida pulled her bow and started to walk. She shot an arrow, bull's-eye. Without stopping or taking her eyes off of the targets, Merida drew two arrows, putting one in her mouth and setting the other on her bow. Still in her fast-walk pace, she pulled back her bow and shot the arrow again, hitting the next bull's-eye. The crowd started to get larger and cheered Merida on. Merida took out her last arrow out of her mouth and set it on her bow, she burst into a sprint. Right when she got to the final target, she spun around, facing away from the target. She fired her arrow. The arrow zoomed to the next target and split the arrow that was currently in the bull's-eye. Her arrow seeped through the split arrow, the only thing that stopped it was the backboard. The crowd roared in amazement and congratulated Merida. Merida snorted a laugh when Jack and Hiccup were staring at the final target with their jaws wide open and their eyes were filled with disbelief. "I think you're both wrong. _I _won by the 'land-slide'."

* * *

For those who guessed that the Spring Festival was based on the Lost Princess Festival/Kingdom Dance in the movie "Tangled", you are correct! ^-^

See y'all later!


	14. Chapter 14

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

**I do own Katelynn Odden (pronounced 'Odin'), however

* * *

The sun was on the horizon when Rapunzel thought it would be fun to get the whole square to dance when a small band passed by her while playing a small tune. It turned out that she was right, the Four had a blast! And so did the townspeople. Hiccup would trip on his feet every once and a while but kept to the rhythm of the music along with Merida, who surprised everyone with how well her dancing skills. Jack tried to resist, but someone pushed him in. He eventually ended up with Rapunzel because the dancing style was like square dancing mixed with an energized waltz. The ones who weren't dancing clapped to the beat. The music suddenly ended. The Four ended up in the center of all the dancers, ending it together. The dancers clapped and cheered gleefully until someone yelled, "It's time!" The crowd quickly peeled away and went into shops.

"Time for what?" Rapunzel wondered.

Jack looked back to the sun. It was almost gone and the stars started to appear. "I think it's time for the lanterns." Rapunzel's eyes were filled with joy and she started to jump up and down excitedly. "I'll go get some for us. Be right back." Jack went into a shop near them and came out with four lanterns. By now the sun was gone and the moon began to rise. "How 'bout we get a better view?"

Rapunzel nodded her head like an excited little kid.

"Follow me, guys." Jack walked through the streets, which were now to easier to navigate through now that there weren't very many people out due to getting their lanterns. He led the Four back to where Angus and Toothless were left. Angus made a soft neigh when he saw Merida and gave her a nudge. Toothless tackled Hiccup to the ground and licked his face.

"Hey, bud!" Hiccup greeted his dragon. "I got something for ya…" He took off his shoulder bag he got at the festival for winning the chalk drawing contest and plopped it on the ground. The flap came undone and fish slid out. Toothless licked his lips and took a mouth full of it before chewing and get some more.

"When did you get that, Hic?" Jack asked the young Viking.

Hiccup's face turned a shade red from embarrassment as he told Jack, "Behind that store with the weird symbols…"

"The Asian Buffet?" Jack laughed, "Those are spoiled left-overs, Hic! That's disgusting!"

"Hey, it was still fish, wasn't it?" Hiccup motioned at Toothless, whose face was buried in the pack to get what was left, "See? It's still fish to him."

"Well, I won't say I told you so when your dragon turns a shade of green." Jack joked.

Hiccup just shook his head and patted his dragon's head when he finished the fish. Toothless made a reptilian purr. "So, Jack. Where's this better view you were talking about?"

Jack simply pointed up.

"In the air?" Merida questioned. "Won't people see us?"

Jack moved his index finger to the building next to them. "I meant on the roof." He made sure no one was watching before he flew up to the top of the building. He peered over the edge of the roof and called down, "Fly Toothless up here! No one will notice us, I promise. They're attention will be towards the lanterns, not a few teens and a dragon on a roof."

Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup looked at each other and shrugged. Hiccup mounted on Toothless and said to Merida jokingly, "Birthday girl goes first."

Merida waved him off. "I don't care." She motioned Rapunzel to get on Toothless, which she hesitantly did. "Hold on tight, Rapunzel. That's all I have to say to ya." Toothless launched into the sky and disappeared on the roof. He and Hiccup came back down a couple seconds later. Merida patted Angus' neck and promised him, "I'll be down soon." She got on Toothless and soon joined with Jack and Rapunzel.

Jack saw that the lanterns in the square start to light. He poked Rapunzel with his staff and when he final got her attention, she motioned his staff at the square. "It's starting, Goldie-Locks."

Rapunzel eyes lit up and stood to see the lanterns glow. The glow of the lanterns slowly streamed to the streets. From the square, a single lantern floated to the sky. Like a signal, the rest of the lanterns lifted into the starry night. The lanterns made the sky glow like the rising sun. She stared in awe, so were Hiccup and Merida.

Jack cleared his throat to get their attention. "You guys want to join in the fun, don't you?" He asked behind a smirk. The lanterns were in his hands, now lit.

"How did you light—?"

Jack motioned at Toothless before Merida could finish her question. He handed the Four their lanterns. They lifted them to the sky; they swirled around each other as they floated gracefully away from the Four and joined the rest of the lanterns.

* * *

The last of the lanterns had finally dimmed; it was easily near midnight now. The Four never got their lanterns back but they didn't care, they had fun. They got off the roof. It was Rapunzel that said, "So, does Toothless barf up half of a fish all the time?"

"No…it was just his way of saying 'happy birthday' to you, Rapunzel." Hiccup answered. "It's a dragon-trust…thing. Gross, I know. At least he didn't do it on your lap like he does to me sometimes."

"That _is _gross…" Jack muttered. He made a mischievous smile. "Maybe he threw up because you gave him old fish from a dumpster."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Jack…"

Jack nudged Hiccup. "I'm just teasing you, Hic."

Merida interrupted their playful argument by growling loudly, "Agh, I left a couple of me arrows at that gammy shooting range…"

"I'll go get them!" Rapunzel volunteered.

"Ride Angus there. It'll be faster." Merida handed her horse's reins to Rapunzel. "Ya do know how to ride a horse, right?"

Rapunzel mounted on top of Angus. "I've seen you ride him before so I think so…" Angus started to trot away from the Four. "I'll see you guys in a bit!"

* * *

To Rapunzel, the square was kind of creepy with it empty and the moon shining on it. She got off of Angus and went to the shooting range, glad that it was still up. She went to the targets and pulled out what appeared to be Merida's arrows and gripped them into palm. _'I think that's all of them.'_ She started her way back to Angus but stopped when she heard something. Straining her hearing to go farther, Rapunzel knit her eyebrows when it registered as heavy pants. She yelped when someone gripped onto her from behind.

"Please, please help me!" The person begged.

Rapunzel looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened. It was a teenaged girl with short reddish brown hair; it was messy like it hasn't been brushed for a day. She wore a black sweat shirt with a red "X" on the chest and dark blue jeans. "Aren't you…Katelynn?"

Katelynn nodded her head like crazy. "Yes! Please help me! They're after—" A roar sounded down the road, making both Rapunzel and Katelynn jump. "Not the bear...anything_ but _the bear!"

Rapunzel grabbed Katelynn's arm and led her to Angus. "Hurry! Get on!"

Katelynn automatically obeyed and mounted onto Angus. She held out her hand to Rapunzel to help her on. Rapunzel grabbed the teen's hand and heaved onto the horse. Katelynn snapped Angus' reins. Angus let out a loud neigh and got on his hind legs before he bolted down the other street. "Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Rapunzel! I'm a friend of Jamie's!"

"Is he okay?" Katelynn asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, he's okay. He's staying indoors because Jack told him so."

"_Jack_?" Katelynn repeated. "As in Jack Frost?"

Rapunzel nodded.

Katelynn groaned. "Not you too…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, never mind. I just need to get away from those…those…_psychos!_"

"What psychos?" Rapunzel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've only seen three of them, but there's four. One is a possessed bear, one is a tall dude in black and has grey skin, and the old lady in the red dress and black cloak thing. I got no clue what the other one looks like but it's definitely _not _human, I know that much."

"This lady…what did she look like?"

"I-I don't know! Black hair with some grey in it, green eyes…I think…that's all I know! I've only seen her like twice! It was mostly that grey-skinned dude!" Katelynn shivered. "He was creepy…talking about my nightmares…who does that?!"

'_That sounds like…!' _Angus whined and got on his hind legs, making Katelynn and Rapunzel fall off of the horse.

"Now what have I told you about other people…" A voice started in front of them. Angus clopped to the side, revealing the person. Rapunzel's eyes widened with shock. "…Rapunzel, my dear?"

"Mother?!"

* * *

CLIFFY...O3O

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfic, then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!


	15. Chapter 15

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

**I do own Katelynn Odden (pronounced 'Odin'), however

* * *

"Mother?" Katelynn repeated. "Your _mom _is one of those psychopaths?!"

Rapunzel was too shocked to reply to Katelynn, too shocked to even hear her question. "How…how did you get here?"

Mother Gothel went over to Rapunzel and helped her get off of the ground. "My little flower, you look so tired! How about you come with mommy to a safe place?"

Katelynn flipped off of the ground and stepped between them. She glared violently at Mother Gothel and growled, "Safe place my ass. You ain't her mom…you two look nothin' alike…"

Mother Gothel slowly returned Katelynn's glare. "I am too her mother. And you shouldn't show so much disrespect towards me, child."

Katelynn knitted her eyebrows and opened her mouth to make a comeback, but was interrupted by a roar. Both her and Rapunzel's eyes widened and slowly turned where the roar had sounded. Down the road, there was a small visible red speck. Both Rapunzel and Katelynn knew what the small red speck was: Mor'du. "We gotta go, 'Punzel!"

Mother Gothel grabbed Rapunzel's wrist. "Come on, Rapunzel. We are leaving."

"Shouldn't Katelynn come—?"

"No." Mother Gothel interrupted. She took Rapunzel down the opposite road, the road that lead to the woods. And the way Katelynn came.

"Hey, wait!" Katelynn yelled after them.

Rapunzel looked over her shoulder to tell Katelynn, "Get on Angus and try to find my friends! They know how to deal with Mor'du. There'll be three—" She suddenly disappeared from mid-air but Mother Gothel was still there only to disappear into the shadows. It appeared that she was still had a grip on Rapunzel…

Katelynn blinked at where they once where then shook it away. Her gaze went over to the street's clock. It was a minute past midnight. "I guess that since it's only midnight, 'Punzel's friends won't be that hard to find…" She went over to Angus and mounted on top of him. She scanned the roads to figure out which way to go. Her instinct told her to head north, she tugged Angus' reins to the side and snapped them. Angus whined and galloped down the road. Katelynn looked over her shoulder to see if Mor'du was still there. The small red orb faded from her view as they rushed down the moon-lit roads. "I hope he won't follow me…and these people will be able to take care of it…"

* * *

"What's taking Goldie-Locks so long?" Jack wondered out loud.

"You want me to take Toothless to go find her?" Hiccup offered.

Jack shook his head. "No, I think she's fine…probably just taking her sweet time." He heard the clopping of hooves in the distance, making a small smirk form on his lips. "See? Here she comes."

As Angus got closer, the Four noticed something was…_different. _Merida gawked at Angus' rider when they finally got into full view. "Isn't that…?"

"That's Katelynn Odden…" Jack said with disbelief. "But where's—?"

"Hey, you!" Katelynn called to the Four. She got off of Angus and approached them slowly.

"Where's Rapunzel?" Jack asked her. Katelynn acted like she didn't hear him. Jack's eyes narrowed at her and repeated the question but only to be ignored again. He flew over to Katelynn and waved in her face, no reaction. He sighed, "I guess that we can't be seen anymore…"

Hiccup groaned. "Great. Now how do we find her?"

Katelynn's attention went to Hiccup. "What was that?"

Merida gave Katelynn a look of surprise. "She can see you."

"Yeah, but why not us?" Jack questioned. He let out a startled gasp when Katelynn walked right through him like a ghost.

Katelynn stopped in front of Hiccup. She examined him from head to toe. Slowly, she asked, "What's your name?"

Hiccup still wasn't used to the fact that he was the only one that could be seen. "H-Hiccup…"

"_Hiccup_?" Katelynn repeated, her voice ringing with surprise. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Last name?"

"Haddock…?"

Katelynn's eyes widened and took a step back. "No way…" she breathed. She took a deep breath before saying, "Yðvarr vinr með Rapunzel?" (Translation: You're friends with Rapunzel?)

Hiccup's mouth slightly gaped open and his eyes bugged open. "Um… já. Ek er vinr með Rapunzel… hví?" (Translation: Yes. I'm friends with Rapunzel…why?)

Katelynn sputtered her lips and looked up as if she was thinking on what to say. "Vǫlva eða…um…oh! Bjǫrn." (Translation: Witch and bear.)

"_Bjǫrn_?" Hiccup repeated. (Translation: Bear?)

Katelynn nodded. "Já." (Translation: Yes.)

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation but what the heck are you saying?!" Jack slightly yelled.

"She just asked me if I was friends with Rapunzel…in my _home language…_" Hiccup whispered to Jack.

"Who ya talking to?" Katelynn asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "Nothing, never mind. But…how do you know Norse?"

"Easy. My mom and dad taught me. I'm 87% Scandinavian, after all, the purest you'll ever meet in this century."

"Wait. You know I'm not from here?" Hiccup asked, surprised.

Katelynn nodded. "Já. I can tell from your clothes…and your name. Funny, my mom had the exact last name as you…and your name is just like my who-knows-how-many-greats grandpa. He was a chief, if I remember correctly…what was that other thing…?" She scratched the back of her head and looked down, trying to remember. When she looked back up, she jumped. "Dragon!" she yelped.

"You can s_ee _Toothless?!" Hiccup exclaimed, forgetting that his dragon was behind him.

"Why do you have—?!" Katelynn shook her head hard. "Gah, never mind! Rapunzel needs your help! And that demon bear could have easily followed me here!"

"Mor'du…" Merida muttered. "Ask her where Mor'du is, Hiccup!"

"Where is he?"

"Near the square. The witch took Rapunzel away…she just…_disappeared _from thin air."

"The witch or Rapunzel?"

"Rapunzel."

Jack raised an eyebrow and told Hiccup, "Ask her what time it is."

Hiccup made a slight nod at Jack and asked Katelynn, "What time is it?"

Katelynn shrugged. "Around fifteen minutes after midnight…why?"

"That explains why she can't see us." Merida said to Jack. "First day of spring is over…no one who doesn't Believe us can't see us anymore."

"Yeah, but why can she see Hiccup?"

Katelynn yanked her head to the road behind her. "She said that there were three of you but I guess you'll do with your…dragon. How did you get one?"

Hiccup chuckled. "You seem relaxed for being by a dragon."

Katelynn waved him off. "Bah, I live off of the legends of my family line's mythology. I've believed that dragons always existed. Besides, one of the stories that my mom used to tell me when I was little was that we came from the first Viking to ride them. The Dragon Trainer, I think was what she called him." Her face twisted in a serious look. "But that doesn't matter at the moment, we need to get Rapunzel. I'll show you the way."

* * *

Happy 4th of July, everyone! ^-^

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfic, then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!


	16. Chapter 16

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

**I do own Katelynn Odden, however

* * *

For some reason, Rapunzel's head was throbbing as she opened her eyes. She slowly looked around, her breath quickening from fear for not recognizing her surroundings…for what she _could _see, that is. All she could remember is her mother asking her to sing that song to her, after that, nothing. Shivers shook her body and she rubbed her arms. _'What is this place?' _Rapunzel got up to her feet and slowly crept throw the dark, twisting halls. As she went on, she heard voices. Curious, she continued to walk, the voices now easier to decipher their hushed tones. Rapunzel silently yelped when she saw a very large, spiky rock-like tail came out of nowhere. She hid behind a stone wall.

"What do you mean: 'destroy her'?!" a female voice yelled in the distance.

_'Mother?' _Rapunzel strained her hearing to go farther.

"She is one of the Four, you know that…" a slick, sly male voice answered.

_'Who was that?'_ Rapunzel eyes widened. _'Are they talking about me…?' _She continued to listen to the conversation.

"Yes, I know that but she's the reason why I'm still alive!" the same female voice growled. "If she dies, _I _die. I've been cheating death for 500 years now, and I will not stop that now just because you told me to."

Rapunzel heard a stressed sigh come from the man. "You do realize they all must be dead in order for us to rule the world?"

"What's the point if I just turn to dust?! This wasn't part of the deal, Pitch."

_'Pitch?!'_

"When they are all dead, I will give you their life-force…deal?"

"…Deal."

"Good…by now, our slave must have gotten all of the Four together except for the one you have brought."

Rapunzel half-gasped. _'Katelynn?' _She bonked her forehead with the heel of her hand. _'She's leading them into a trap! I have to get out of here!' _Rapunzel turned around and screamed. Behind her was a tall, slim, dark-looking man.

He made a pointy-tooth grin. "Hello, Rapunzel…you're 'mother' has told me a lot about you…"

* * *

I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A LONG TIME/A VERY SHORT CHAPTER...! DX (Slams head on my desk)

Jack: (Pokes me) You okay?

Hiccup: (Rolls eyes) Oh, she's absolutely fine...she just smacks her head on solid wood for fun.

Me: (Muffled) Bless your face...and if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfic then bless you. Peace off. Boop.


	17. Chapter 17

**OH MY GOSHHHHHHH...! Thank you for over 267 reviews, 230 follows, and 181 favorites! HUG ME BROTHAS! (or sistas! And yes, that was a Drake and Josh reference)**

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

**I do own Katelynn Odden, however

* * *

Jack now seriously doubted that Katelynn knew where she was going. When she showed up, she looked like she hasn't slept for two days…and hungry. Every once and a while, he'd hear a small growl come from the red-brunette. "Is she sure that Mor'du was this way, Hic?"

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and passed on the question for Jack, "Hey, Katelynn?"

Katelynn looked over her shoulder. "What?"

"You sure that Mor—I mean—the bear was this way?"

"I'm positive." Katelynn's attention went back ahead. "This was the road I took when I came to find you…by the way, 'Punzel said that there's three of you. Unless your…_dragon _counts as one, where's the other two?"

"Right behind you…" Jack muttered.

Merida shook her head. "She really doesn't know that we're here then."

Hiccup looked flustered. "Um…well…let's see—gods, how do I put this…?"

"You ramble a lot, you know that?" Katelynn interrupted Hiccup. She shook her head with a small smirk. "Never mind."

"H-Hey, I wasn't done—!"

"We're here!" Katie whispered harshly. She sneaked to the corner of a building and peeked around it. "Oh, no…no, no, no! He's was here!" She turned to Hiccup and stuttered, "God, I'm so sorry, Hiccup! H-he was here! I-I mean it!"

Merida crossed her arms. "Well, that's weird…Mor'du wouldn't just disappear…especially if he was chasing Katelynn 'n Rapunzel."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, if he lost them, he would just hunt them down."

"Are you suggesting…?"

Merida nodded. The hairs on her neck suddenly stood on end. She drew her bow. Jack raised his staff, feeling it too.

"I have to say…"

Hiccup stopped in his tracks. Toothless pupils shrank to slits and showed his now retracting teeth.

"This is all very exciting…"

Katelynn clenched her teeth as her eyes darted from side to side, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"The Big Four seasons…all in one place!"

"I know that voice…" Jack growled.

Their eyes widened and their bodies stiffened when a ferocious roar came from their right. Above them, a thunderous, slow-like pulse whoosh sounded. The moon's light disappeared, making a large shadow loom over the main square. Hiccup looked up and gulped. "That is one big dragon…"

From the alley on their far right, a single red eye appeared in the shadows. Merida aimed her arrow at the figure hiding in the dark. "Mor'du…"

The shadows started to slowly move. Jack's eyes narrowed when the shadows turned out to be black crackling sand. It rushed to the top of a building on the corner of a block. He made a low growl in his throat when the sand separated to reveal its creator. "Pitch…" Jack spat in hatred.

A woman came behind Pitch and pulled down her cloak's hood, revealing her face. She made a cruel smirk.

"I'm a bit star-struck to be honest." Pitch looked down to them and he chuckled. "Thank you, Katelynn, for gathering them together for us…"

"_What?_" Jack turned to Katelynn. "You little…!"

"What are you talking about?!" Katelynn yelled. "I didn't _gather _anybody!" She thought for a second and gasped. "I wondered why you let me get away so easily! You used me! The last thing you want to do is mess with a Viking!"

Hiccup raised his eyebrow at Katelynn. _'Viking…?'_

Pitch made an amused chuckle. "So naïve…"

Katelynn made a loud snarling growl and stepped forward, she was stopped by Toothless jumping in front of her. Hiccup shook his head. "Katelynn, you should get out of here while you still can…Jamie is worried sick about you. Tell him that it's not safe out here."

"But—but this freak used me!" Katelynn growled.

She jumped when Pitch appeared beside her. "It's not very nice to call others names."

Jack's staff pointed towards Pitch as Katelynn said bitterly, "Like I listen to your 'advise'." She jumped again when Pitch disappeared into the shadows in a heartbeat and returned back into the light of the streetlamps farther away from the group of teens.

"Katelynn, go. We'll handle this." Hiccup told her.

Katelynn raised an eyebrow questionably. _"We_?" she repeated.

"Oh. I forgot. You can't see Jack and Merida."

"Jack and Merida…?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Just go, Katelynn!"

Katelynn stared down with Hiccup for a minute and made a deep groan in her throat. She nodded and ran off down the street.

Hiccup's attention went back to Pitch when Jack asked Pitch forcefully, "Where is Rapunzel?"

Pitch made a crooked smile. "Oh, I thought you'd never ask…" He snapped his fingers, making his Black Sand swirl around him. A silver chain came out of the sand and wrapped around Pitch's palm. The Sand broke away.

Merida gasped, Jack's eyes widened in both anger and horror, Hiccup's brows went up in surprise. The Sand left behind a gagged, tied up Rapunzel.

* * *

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3) (And yes, for those who wonder: This is my version of Tobuscus/Toby Games/Toby Turner's sign off on the YouTubes)


	18. Chapter 18

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

**I do own Katelynn Odden, however

* * *

Pink…pink…pink…

Jamie groggily opened his eyes to the faint annoying sound. It wasn't like his sleep was very enjoyable anyways; he has been waking up in a cold sweat for the past few hours thanks to the sudden nightmares. It sounded like it was coming from his window…

_'It's probably a couple of branches tapping on the window…' _Jamie's head thudded back into his pillow and closed his eyes again. They snapped back open to a rapid-fire banging. Slowly, he got up into a seating position and reached for a baseball bat that was lying on the floor. He got out of his bed and crept towards his window, his knuckles turning white for gripping onto his bat tightly. With one hand, Jamie reached for the curtain, he slowly clutched it his fist. Fast as lightning, he drew the curtains away and was ready to strike whatever the sound originated from. Jamie raised an eyebrow in confusion to what he saw. "Katelynn…?" Through the window pane, Katelynn waved at him. He quickly unlocked the window and opened it, letting Katelynn crawl through the opening. "What happened? You okay? Did they find—"

"Jamie, you're talking fast again." Katelynn eyes went down to his bat. "What's that for?"

Jamie dropped it. "I thought you were someone trying to break in." He looked at his alarm clock before returning his attention back to his best friend in a quiet voice, "What are you doing here at two o'clock in the morning?"

"I just wanted to let you know I was okay… Quick question: do you know somebody named 'Hiccup'?"

Jamie nodded. "Of course! He's friends with Jack—"

Katelynn groaned, "_Again _with the urban legends, Jamie. Jack Frost is just a saying, not a teenager that controls the snow."

"You don't believe in Jack Frost just because you can't see him."

"In my books, if it ain't there, it ain't real." Katelynn shook her head. "I don't want to fight over this right now. Jamie. Hiccup told me to tell you to stay inside. Actually, it was his idea to come see you."

"Why isn't he here with you?"

Katelynn sputtered her lips and made a quiet nervous laugh while fiddling with her fingers. "Um…that's a funny story right there! You see…eh…well…there's this guy in black that wants to rule the world or something like that and he was the one that captured me—"

Jamie held his hand up, stopping Katelynn's stuttered rambling. "Wait, are you talking about Pitch? As in Pitch Black?"

"Is that what his name is…?" Katelynn gawked at Jamie. "Hold on a sec, are _you _saying you _know _his guy?"

Jamie nodded, he plopped on his bed as he said, "It was four years ago, he almost took over the world around Easter by consuming it with fear. The way he did that was by taking over dreams and turning them into nightmares—"

Katelynn laughed. "The Boogeyman? That is the funniest thing I have ever—" She stopped and scanned Jamie's facial reaction. "Wait, you're being serious right now?!"

"Dead serious."

"Holy crap…I thought he was an olds folktale …but the guy that kidnapped me was the Boogeyman?"

Jamie nodded. "A lot to take in, huh?"

"I thought…jeez…I saw him. I heard him _talk…_I wasn't dreaming so this is all…real." Katelynn ran her hands through her hair in stressed way. "My God, the Boogeyman is real! Lord, this is horrible!"

"The Guardians can take care of him, like last time. All we need to hope on is that every child will Believe in them, because if they don't, they'll get weaker and weaker until they don't exist anymore."

"Guardians?" Katelynn repeated. "What Guardians?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Jamie mumbled.

Katelynn crossed her arms. "I just found out that the Boogeyman was real so I'm pretty sure I'll believe you."

"You say that now but you'll just laugh at me…"

"No I won't, Jamie. Come on, we're the biggest kids that hit high school! Just tell me who the Guardians are."

"…Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup…"

Katelynn's eyes bugged out of her head. "…What did you say?"

"Um…Santa—"

"No, no. The _last _four."

"Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup…?"

Hiccup's words echoed in Katelynn's head: _"Oh. I forgot. You can't see Jack and Merida." _ Then she remembered meeting Rapunzel. "Oh, man…" she headed her way to the window.

Jamie jumped off his bed and grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Outside. Let's just say that I got something for the Boogeyman to learn."

"And that is?"

Katelynn smirked. "It's to never cross a Viking." She pried Jamie's hand off of her arm and climbed through his window. "I'm going to help the Guardians. Wanna come?"

Jamie folded his eyebrows. "You just told me a few minutes ago to say inside."

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Katelynn waved at him. "Well, see ya later." She started to climb down.

"Wait…" Jamie went over to his desk and scribbled something on a sticky note. He came back and slapped it on his window. "Comin' down."

Katelynn shook her head. "Hiccup is gonna kill me for letting you come with…" she shrugged. "Oh well. There's some effects at my house we can use…well, some of it is old but it's better than going in with nothing."

"What do you mean by 'effects'?"

Katelynn grinned. "Let's just say we're gonna be our _Skyrim _personas for next few hours."

"Oh no…"

"Oh _já…_"

* * *

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for almost a month! I lost track of time, I had writers block and my second week of school starts tomorrow. Dx

Also, SOPA is back! D: SOPA is a group that wants to make copy right more uptight. With this, it will be ILLEGAL to make fan art for ANYTHING. That means you can go to jail making a fan art. If they pass their proposed bill, dA, FanFiction, and other sites like that will be shut down permanently and then on, all fan art fan fictions will be illegal and ones who break the rule will most likely go to jail, just for drawing their favorite character. This means: No more Kingdom Hearts fanfics or drawings, no more Big Four fanfics or drawings, no more Final Fantasy fanfics or drawings, no more Assassin's Creed fanfics or drawings, no more Pokemon fanfics or drawings, no more ANYTHING fanfics or drawings...unless you want to go to jail for a number of years.

Please don't let Fanfiction and deviantART die!

On my dA account (there's a link on my profile) there is a link to the pension in my journal. Sign it! If you're too young to sign it, get your parents and relatives to sign it! We need all the signatures we can get!

Also, I'm taking down the Jackunzel and Mericcup warning due to some hate mail I've been receiving lately...and I can't do romance for the life of me so...they'll just be good friends in here.

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this RotBTD fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	19. Chapter 19

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners at Dream Works, Walt Disney Studios, and Pixar.

**I do own Katelynn Odden, however

* * *

"Don't hurt her!" Merida yelled.

"I would never do such a thing…" Pitch told Merida. Then he made a pointy-toothed smirk. "But Mor'du will…"

Jack's eyes widened and pointed his staff at Pitch as he growled, "Let Rapunzel go Pitch…"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that either…you see, Jack…Rapunzel has a special ability that Lady Gothel literally can't live without." He folded his hands together. "However, I suppose I can make a compromise…"

"Which is?" Hiccup asked, his arms folding across his chest.

"If you surrender to me…I will promise you that poor Rapunzel will never get hurt."

Rapunzel shook her head madly and made muffled yells, most likely to not agree to Pitch's terms.

Merida spun around when she heard Mor'du growl. He was slowly getting closer to the group. Merida drew an arrow and pulled it back, having it aimed at Mor'du. "Jack…" she timidly said.

Hiccup looked up when he heard a roar in the sky. The larger than life dragon was hovering above them, with all _six _eyes narrowed at them. "This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

Jack scanned their situation and made a heavy sigh. His eyes met with Rapunzel's. Rapunzel was still shaking her head 'no'; her eyes were welling with tears. Jack took a deep breath and looked up at Pitch under his brow. "You've got to be kidding me, Pitch. I remember you tricking me four years ago and I won't make the same mistake ever again! I know for a fact that no matter what I would say, you would hurt her in some way, let alone let her go. I'll have to say no to your little 'proposal'."

Pitch's smirk quickly faded, it being replaced with a scowl. "Fine. Have it your way." Dark sand swirled around them, Pitch disappeared. Along with Rapunzel and the large dragon, even Mor'du. In their place were Pitch's Night Mares. They slowly closed in on them. "Kill them…" Pitch's voice echoed through the suspenseful night air.

"Jack, what were you thinking?!" Merida hissed.

"I'm working from experience." Jack told her under his breath, harshly. "I know what I'm doing…you take the ones on the left, I take the ones on the right?"

"Seriously?" Hiccup questioned.

"I got a plan." Jack explained.

Merida rolled her eyes. "Oh? Really? How well is it going so far?"

"Just hold on…this all going the way I planned it."

"How do you get rid of these things?" Hiccup asked.

"They turn back to dust when you hit them." Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Just attack them, they'll go away. It's that simple."

Merida made a stressed sigh. "I hope you're right…" she fired an arrow. The Mare turned the dust, as if it were a signal the other Night Mares lunged at them.

"Toothless, up!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless made a small roar and rocketed into the sky. Hiccup tapped on Toothless' head, signaling the Night Fury to fire. A rapid fire of a faster-than-lighting blue flame burst out of the dragon's mouth. The Night Mares scurried away from the blasts, but some didn't get as lucky. Over half a dozen Night Mares disintegrated to the ground. To make sure they wouldn't come back, Jack sent a wave of frost at the piles of black sand, freezing them in place. Merida shot arrows like there was no tomorrow, all of them hitting their targets where they would be most vulnerable.

Merida turned around and gave Jack a smirk. "I'd duck if I were you."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Merida, then looked over his shoulder. "Whoa!" He ducked as a Night Mare galloped behind him. Merida fired an arrow, the arrow blast through it. Jack picked up the arrow and tossed it over to Merida. "You're getting a little short on arrows there, Merida."

"I know…I only got a wee handful left. Can you go and fetch 'em, please?"

"No prob…" Jack hovered off of the ground and knocked Night Mares that were in his way with his staff, turning them back into black sand. He dodged two Night Mares as he grabbed a handful of Merida's arrows scattered along the concrete.

From above, Toothless and Hiccup fired at Night Mare's that got too close to Merida, who was now out of arrows. Completely defenseless. "Jack, I would like me arrows back now!" she yelled.

"Just hang on a second! I almost got all of them…how many of these things do you need?! I can barely keep a hold of my staff!" This was true…he was even holding some in his mouth, he had so many.

"Toothless is running out of steam, he can't keep firing for very much longer!" Hiccup yelled.

Jack fired frost at incoming Night Mare's as he made his way towards Merida. He jumped backwards when a blue flame exploded in front of him. "Watch it, Hic!"

"Sorry!"

"Make sure to hit the Night Mares, not _me_!" Jack finally made it to Merida. He handed her back her arrows. "Here you go, who knows how many arrows."

"Thanks." Merida frantically refilled her quiver and loaded her bow. As she and Jack fired at the closing in Night Mares, she asked Jack, "Is this part your plan?"

"Little bit."

"Is part of the plan getting Rapunzel back?" Merida shot down the last visible Night Mare.

"Yes. Hic, are there any more baddies?"

"I don't think so." Hiccup reported. He and Toothless landed back on the ground. "I'm pretty sure that was all of them." Toothless' ears suddenly stood on end and spun around, growling furiously. "Whoa, buddy, what's up?"

Out of one the alleys came out a human figure in what looked like dark brown, almost black, leather armor for a top and a black shoulder guard on the left arm. The other shoulder pad was also black but was much larger than the other and had a dragon head like design on it. A lighter leather armor covered the sides of its legs and consisted under the outer shell of armor. The under layer of armor looked like scales. Under the leg armor was, oddly, dark blue jeans and the person was wearing black Nikes. The person was carrying a vibrantly painted wooden shield and a battle ax. It faced the group and motioned for someone to come out, then pulled off the leather mask it was wearing.

Hiccup's eyes widened in disbelief on who the person was. "K…Katelynn…?"

Katelynn was ruffling her hair, trying to fix it due to her mask, as she said, "Not only me, Hiccup!"

"Jamie!" Jack yelled when Jamie came out of the same alley. Jamie was wearing a Viking helmet and had armor on his shoulders. He too was carrying a shield and battle ax.

"RAPUNZEL!" the group yelled in relief when Rapunzel came out closely after Jamie.


End file.
